We've Got Tonight
by TheChamelion
Summary: Heartache leads two into each others arms? Raven? Pairing. What was originally a one shot songfic, now grows into a full fledged story. Chapter Two Up.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note – This songfic takes place shortly after a tremendous battle in which the Titans have to deal with the deaths of many innocents. It wrecks them all internally and upon their return to Titans Tower, each goes off to reflect and mourn in their own way. The following story is about two who come together on a night when all of their feelings are laid bare. It is a Raven? Pairing as the male lead is left unknown. I did this so those who love Raven/BB and Raven/Robin pairings can BOTH see this as theirs. Heck, if there is a rare Raven/Cyborg paring out there, then so be it!  The song is Kenny Roger's "We've Got Tonight". Some lyrics were changed to reflect the story.

**General Disclaimer:** _The only thing I own is the time I spent writing this, and that's been spent, so I own nothing. Man, that's depressing._

Home. Usually it felt so good to be back in Titans Tower after saving the day, but this time was different. Although the Titans had succeeded in stopping their enemy on this night, it came with a heavy price. Many lives, all innocent, were lost. No one blamed the Titans, they had done their very best, but it did not stop the guilt from ravaging their souls.

Each Titan, without word, ventured off in search of their rooms, cause none of them really wanted to talk about it. It was worse for Raven, because it was 'expected' of her to be rather stoic in her feelings, so no one would even think of her needing to share. Yet, the loss weighed just as heavy on her heart, maybe even more so. She entered her room, her eyes wet, and she bid herself not to cry. Even in the solace of her own space, she dared not shed her feelings like pencil shavings upon the floor.

She felt so alone then, more so then ever, and the guilt of those feelings multiplied by the nights events threatened to rip her heart asunder. Worse was that she really didn't want to be alone, she wanted to be with Him. And in that moment, she swore she could never feel pain as terrible as she felt now.

She was going to meditate, no matter how useless it was, and she removed her cloak and draped it over her chair. A knock at the door startled her, and swallowing back her tears, she went to answer the door.

_Cue song – Words are 'thoughts' not actually spoken by each. Everything that happens from this moment on is in their hearts, not on their lips._

**Music**

Surprise momentarily betrayed her features as He stood there, the one she'd been thinking of. The look on His face mirrored the one she'd tried desperately to hide. Without asking, He stepped silently into the rooms.

**Him: I know it's late**

**I know you're weary**

**And I know your plans,**

**don't include me.**

They stood there, neither brave enough to speak. His face looked both apologetic for invading her room, and needy at the same time.

**Still here we are**

**Both of us lonely**

**Longing for shelter**

**From all that we see**

It was if He could read her mind, and He tentatively reached out for her. She could easily have just been the Raven they al knew, but she needed this, and she turned her body away from Him and sunk back into His arms.

**Why should we worry?**

**No one will care, Rae**

**Look at the stars now**

**So far away**

He held her then, as she lay her head back into His strong chest. They shared unsteady breaths, and Raven stared out her window, focused on the night sky and its shining stars, afraid to make any other movement.

**We've got tonight**

**Who needs tomorrow?**

**We've got tonight, Rae**

**Why don't you stay?**

His grip tightened slightly, begging her to not go away, and she eased her eyes up to His, and her thoughts ran rampant.

**Raven: Deep in my soul**

**I've been so lonely**

**All of my hopes**

**Fading away**

She dared that this was for real, and in His arms she turned, nestled against Him. She looked longingly up into His gaze, hope searching for that one small sign that He felt as she did, and that she didn't have to dare speak aloud. She knew if she tried, her words would be caught, broken and in that, she was not brave.

**I've longed for love**

**Like everyone else does**

**No need to keep searching**

**After today**

In that moment, both their souls knew as one this was right. He leaned down, slowly, with a tentative beg, and she held her place, frozen. Their lips grazed each other, and the barrier that had kept them so far apart, shattered.

**Him: So there it is, girl**

**We've got it all now.**

**Raven: And here we are, babe**

**Why don't you say;**

**Both: We've got tonight**

**Who needs tomorrow?**

**We've got tonight, love**

**Why don't we stay?**

The kiss between them was both tender and needy. Their arms embraced each other and held on as if any second they would be ripped apart. Raven let her tears flow, but were equally matched by His own. They broke their kiss, and He looked into her eyes, the slightest twinkle of a smile, held just beyond reach.

**Him: I know it's late and I know you're weary**

**I know you plans now include me.**

**Raven: So here we are.**

**Both: No longer lonely,**

**No longer lonely.**

All their pain seemed to seep from their bodies, even if it was only for tonight, and Raven bit her lip and took a step back, but didn't break her hold on Him. He followed as she guided him towards her bed.

**Him: We've got tonight.**

**Raven: Who needs tomorrow?**

**Him: Let's make it last.**

**Raven: Let's find a way.**

She reached out with her power and the one lone light in the room clicked off, replaced by the sensual glow of the full moon. She laid herself like a goddess upon her bed, her eyes inviting.

**Him: Turn out the lights.**

**Raven: Come to my pillow.**

**Both: We've got tonight, babe.**

**Why don't we stay?**

He came to her, His body her shield from the worries of the world, as they renewed a kiss that in her dreams, would never end.

**Both: We've got tonight, babe.**

**Why don't we stay?**

And all faded away, leaving the two to revel in their own private world.

END


	2. Perchance to Dream?

Author's Note – I had no intention of writing more to the songfic, but it felt nice getting such a positive review, ideas began to flow. I don't know how much I'll write, and how big the chapters will be. But I have some ideas starting, and I'm gonna give this a shot. But for the story to grow, it requires a nasty twist. So, read on to see exactly what that is!

Early The next morning, Raven woke slowly. First her mind became aware, and the memories of the night before flooded her senses. Internally, she giggled, and was surprised to find how good that felt. He'd come to her, held her all night and let her cry, really cry, and not only did he not chide her, he cried with her. She'd opened up, for the first time in her life, and she hadn't been frightened.

Even now, she could hardly believe He had come to her, it was as if she'd made a wish upon a star and it had been answered. His strong arms protected her in away she'd never known possible, and it gave her reason to hope that someday she could bare all her true feelings for all to see, without fear of destroying the world! Secretly she wanted this more then anything, to bare her love for all her friends.

It still hurt some, what her friends and her had to go through the night before, and it would be some time before they'd completely healed. Raven guessed they would all come together this morning and discuss it, try to deal, and then go down town and have meetings with the authorities. It was the one part of this she never liked, but it was reality.

However, with Him beside her, she felt a renewed strength and purpose, and she would be ready to deal with the day ahead.

She squeezed her arms around him, and found him so very soft. It was in that moment that the analytical part of her mind kicked in. She opened her eyes, bewildered, and found herself hugging her pillow. Blinking twice, she raised up and wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around her room. Her cloak lay upon the chair just where she'd left it, but He was not there. She frowned. He'd promised to stay all night with her, so why had he left?

"Perhaps, " She deduced, "He didn't want to be caught coming out of my room, and have the others start asking too many questions."

She smiled, because she realized she didn't care how much the others knew. Pushing the tangled sheets aside, Raven arose from her bed. Fetching her cloak, she secured it in place and went to her bathroom. She washed up, and checked her face, satisfied that the evidence of her tears had been washed away. Taking a deep breath, Raven left her room. She'd taken not more then five steps when Starfire came floating around the corner. He eyes held the barest whisper of tears, and Raven's heart jerked. How unfair of her to feel so strong, when her best friend looked so tragic.

"Morning, friend Raven." Starfire said with no enthusiasm, as she floated past Raven.

Raven turned, and caught Starfire's arm. Surprised, Starfire felt herself held in a tight embrace, "Raven?"

"Shh." Raven said, "I can sense your pain, dear friend. You're not alone."

Starfire choked back a sob, and fell limp in Raven's embrace. Raven knew she had the ability to take away physical pain, but emotional? Perhaps instead she could project some of her calmness into Starfire, and with a little concentration, she did so. Starfire's tears subsided, and she straightened up in Raven's arms. She patted Raven's hands, and Raven let go.

"Thank you, Friend Raven, "Starfire turned with a soft smile, "I didn't know you could do that, but it helps."

"Last night was terrible, Star, as an empath, for me, it was especially terrible. So, I knew how you had to be feeling."

"Then why are you of the calm this morning?" asked Starfire.

Raven felt heat in her cheeks, and realized maybe she wasn't so ready to tell, but she smiled at Starfire to show assurance, "I had a dream, even though it's hard to explain. Just trust that things will get better, okay?"

Even though she wasn't fully back to her Tamarean self, Starfire did feel a lot better, "I believe you, Friend Raven. Will you join us for breakfast this morning?"

"Sure. First there is something I need to do, but I will come down soon, okay?"

With a nod and a smile, Starfire turned and continued down the hall, floating a little more off the ground and just a bit more herself. Raven waited a moment, and then turned in the other direction. Perhaps He was in his room, still? Raven reached His room shortly and knocked, but there was no answer. Curious, she turned to go to the main hall when there He stood.

"There you are." Raven said with a soft smile, "Why did you leave so early this morning?"

He frowned, blinking once, "Leave where?"

Her smile dropped away. Why was he joking with her now? "My room, silly."

His eyes widened for the briefest of moments, before he composed himself, Squinting his eyes, he asked; "Why would I be in your room? Are you okay, Raven?"

Something hard hit her just then, right in the chest. Memories came flooding back that had been drowned beneath the visions of last night. Quickly, her mind replayed the evening before. She'd come to her room, tears on the edge of her eyes. She'd tossed her cloak down over the chair and went to her bed to Meditate. She'd barely gotten into it when her mind began to play out a scenario of Him coming to her. Raven realized at that very moment, she'd fallen asleep!

In painful shock, Raven whispered, "It was a dream, just a dream!"

To Be Continued (IF I get more reviews. Hhehe, blackmail!)


End file.
